


Ready for a Fight

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you had just waited, I could have gone with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready for a Fight

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "This Is War" (song by Ben Kweller)

“I can’t believe you,” said Rodney. “Do you think I like watching you do stupid things like that? Do you think I _want_ to watch you die?”

“Not gonna die,” John muttered, but the amount of blood he was losing was a very bad sign.

Rodney pressed the field dressing a little harder, and John hissed in a breath. “If you had just waited, I could have gone with you. I could have—” He let out a ragged breath. “I could have done _something_.”

John shook his head. “Couldn’t let ‘em get you.”

“Idiot,” muttered Rodney, with deep affection, and leaned down to kiss him, gently.

THE END


End file.
